Endoscopic surgery involves using a complex optical instrument system in a minimally invasive surgical procedure to visualize the interior of a hollow organ or cavity in a patient's body, such as, for example, inside of a joint, the respiratory tract, the epidural space, etc. Endoscopic procedures are performed for a variety of reasons including diagnostic examination, cauterization, reconstruction, and ligament repair, among others. These procedures can be performed in hospitals, surgical centers, outpatient centers, or physician offices, and are now being adopted for diagnostic field work, including use by the military.
Endoscopic surgery was first developed in the early 1800s and has steadily, but slowly, evolved over time. The first procedures involved using a small tube and lens, i.e. a simple endoscope, inserted into a patient, through which the physician looked while using candlelight for illumination. While these first procedures were revolutionary and significantly expanded medical understanding of the human body, the procedures were fraught with complications and technological limitations.
The need for illumination has been a critical challenge from the inception of endoscopic surgery. Beginning with candles, the light source has presented many difficulties relating to, for example, ease of use, risk of fire, and low light output, among others. As technology advanced, better light sources were introduced, starting with rudimentary electric lights. Although the industry has progressed to modern lighting methods such as xenon and LEDs, these difficulties have persisted.
Another primary challenge for endoscopy has been how physicians visualize the procedure. The first endoscopes were handheld and required a surgeon to have a direct line of sight into and down the length of the scope. While this allowed the surgeon to clearly view the surgical site, it meant that the surgeon was required to maintain a very precise position in order to use the scope. In addition, the need to maintain sight through the scope meant that the surgeon would have a difficult time using the other tools required for effective or complex surgery, as the surgeon would have to manipulate the tools without seeing where the tools were. However, as with light sources, the technology relating to use of scopes has continued to improve, including advances in optical science and adoption of new manufacturing techniques such a fiber optics and precision rod-lenses. Most recently, the advent of inexpensive and accurate image camera sensors have again dramatically shifted the way endoscopic procedures are performed. The use of digital cameras and external displays allows the surgeon to use an endoscope without having to look straight through the lens, but even more so these developments provided for a much greater amount of control and flexibility while conducting minimally invasive surgery.
Current state-of-the-art endoscopic surgical equipment systems are based on the integration of a series of technological improvements developed over the years. These systems include a camera head unit connected to an endoscope, a powered surgical instrument such as a shaver or an ablator, and an endoscopy cart supporting multiple smart devices including, for example, a light source unit, a camera control unit, a color printer, a patient data management device, a surgical instrument control system, a fluid management system and pump, multiple power sources, digital monitors, and several cables for power and data transmission. There are also at least two major cables connecting the endoscopy cart to the camera head unit and endoscope: one cable that transmits light from the light source through an external fiber optic light cable pathway to the endoscope, and another cable that transmits power and data signals to and from the camera head unit.
Modern endoscopic surgical procedures, which are generally considered quick and simple, actually require a lengthy preoperative period to set up the necessary equipment and require the use of a number of wires and cables that are often draped over patients and can hinder surgeons and their staff. Moreover, although state-of-the-art LED-based systems are more efficient than the older xenon lighting systems, which may use over 1000 watts of power, these newer light source units are still very power intensive, requiring 300 watts or more, most of which is wasted as heat or lost through light leaking from the external light cable. In addition, the wasted heat has been repeatedly cited as the source of operating room fires in cases where the cables were draped over a patient incorrectly or when the heated endoscope met a combustible material.
Thus, there is a need for wireless medical imaging systems that address these issues of energy efficiency, usability, versatility, and safety.